


A Silk Dress

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [42]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Death, Manipulation, Torture, Violence, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 42 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Ramsay and Ygritte with the prompt: Is this okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not fluff like most of the chapters are and I apologize but it's hard for me to write fluff for Ramsay. This has brief mentions of violence including death and flaying. The next one should be very fluffy!

Ygritte woke with a throbbing pain in her head, letting out a low groan first thing. She looked around and realized that she was changed up, her wrists bound and helping her to be suspended above the air.

“There she is- it took you long enough.” The words spoken by a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ygritte looked over, her gaze met by a pair of eyes as blue as the ice she had always grown so used to. She looked the man over unsure of who he was. He looked innocent enough but as she was tied up she knew that he could not be nice.

“I thought you were not going to wake up in time. It is going to take a while to get you ready.” Ramsay told the woman as he walked up. He opened her mouth and poured a liquid down her throat. He shut her mouth so she had to swallow it all before dropping the bottle.

Once he had let go of her mouth she tried to tug at the restraints though her attempts were weak at best. “Get ready for what? Who are you an’ what did ya just pour down my throat, kneeler?” She asked, her voice hoarse from her sore throat.

“So many questions.” Ramsay told her as he cut off her ties. 

Ygritte wanted to run as soon as the ties were broken but she could not. Her body felt sluggish and she just slumped over. “Tha fuck did you give me?” She repeated, trying to stay alert.

Ramsay caught her with ease, picking up her tiny frame. “Something to keep you calm. I did not want you starting any fights while we got you ready.” As he explained he moved to sit her down on a bench with her back against the wall.

“Ready for what?” Ygritte asked the man as she looked around the room.

“To see your lover of course. See I will give you back to the bastard if he gives me my wife.” Ramsay told her as he took off her shoes.

Ygritte knew who he meant and her heart raced though she played dumb, not sure what this man was capable of doing. “Ah don’ have ah lover ya must have me confused with someone else.”

“Oh yes you do and he is the Stark bastard! I captured your friend Tormund before I ever found you. He was a tough one I took off a lot of his skin before he finally told me Snows weaknesses.” Ramsay explained to her, tugging off her pants before working on her shirt.

“Tormund would never.” Ygritte growled out, angry that he could ever say such a thing.

“He has two daughters or I suppose had- younger one did not make it. He would not tell me what I wanted to hear fast enough so…” Ramsay ran his finger across his neck in a slicing motion and made a rather grotesque sound to go along with it. “It was a mercy killing the other so she did not have to watch me finish flaying the man.”

“Yer a monster they were innocent children.” Ygritte told him. She wanted to yell, scream, or cry. Still her body felt so weak and all she could do was stay there helpless like a little doll.

Once the woman was naked Ramsay put her into a bath of lukewarm water. “It would not have had to come to that if the barbarian had just told me what I wanted to hear. Honestly I thought even a stupid wildling could take direction.” 

Ramsay moved his hands in a gentle precise manner as he started to clean all dirt and grime off of Ygritte. She had been on her own for a long time having only seen Tormund on occasion. Since she had decided not to go to the battle that Mance lead against the wall she knew none of them would want to see her especially not Jon. Their last interaction had been her shooting arrows at him as he ran away so she did not think it would end well.

“I fucked ‘im once and suddenly I’m his lover? Ya really couldn’ find much else could ya? Trust me I am not gonna sweeten up whatever deal you have goin’.” Ygritte told him, staring at the wall as he continued to clean her.

“You surely will not if you look like this- hold your breath.” Ramsay told her. Before Ygritte could even prepare he shoved her head under the water to get her hair wet. When he pulled her backup she gasped for air, choking on water. The man rolled his eyes, “I warned you.”

“Fuck you.” Ygritte mumbled as he started to try to and untangle her mess of hair. 

Ramsay made no comments as he got the woman cleaned up. Finally the once clear water was nearly black with all of the dirt he had scrubbed off while Ygritte looked good as new. Before he got her out though he went to get something for her.

The man came back with a silk dress like a proper lady was to wear, a mocking of her. Still it made her think of Jon who had wanted to tear her out of such a dress. She stared at the pink silks for a long time unsure of what to even say.

“Is this okay? Oh why do I even ask you have no say and you know it!” Ramsay set down the dress and got Ygritte out of the tub. “Now let's get you ready you have a special meeting with your lover very shortly.”


End file.
